In the use of pre-cast concrete elements it is not uncommon for the elements to be secured together by means of metal plates or straps. Typically the concrete elements to be secured together would each have embedded in them a ferrule. A metal plate extends between the ferrules with threaded fasteners then passing through the metal plate to engage within the ferrules to secure the case elements together.
Due to difficulties in accurately locating the ferrules and/or the position of the elements a disadvantage of the above discussed method is the difficulty of providing an appropriate sized metal plate.